User talk:Newman53
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- UltrasonicNXT (Talk) 12:14, March 24, 2012 |} where are you? can you come back to brickipedia? i had so much fun wit the ninjago story Irnakk I am on a long vacation to take it easy. See u soon. :D User:Newman53 Warning Please don't add unsourced information on pages. It messes up the wiki. Thanks, 11:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC)}} Sorry, but 9458 Serpentine Moving Fortress is not an actual set, just a rumour. Please do not continue to add information retaining to it. Thanks, Ok I never knew I just finished deleting my edits. :No problem, thanks for doing that. :) 15:12, April 29, 2012 (UTC)}} 19:44, April 29, 2012 (UTC)}} - 18:04, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Do I get my badges back? User:Newman53 :Your badges haven't gone anywhere. - 18:15, April 30, 2012 (UTC) But it says that i have no badges User:Newman53 But User:King of Nynrah, I saw 9458 Serpentine Moving Fortress information on a website called Ninjagospoilers.blogspot.com/. Serpentine Train Can you provide a source for the Serpentine Train's set number, price, and official description? Thanks, ok User:Newman53 Just so you know, we already have the page Serpentine Train. Any information you put must have a source. Thanks, Snake Train 22:38, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Please don't add the category "Customs images" to pages. 18:48, May 8, 2012 (UTC) ok User:Newman53 Unknown Pirate There is no such minifigure, the image is fake. Please check reliable sources before adding such information to the wiki. ok i never knew the image was fake. User:Newman53 Hmm Don't vandalise or put the wrong templates on other people's pages. Also, any customs pages you make will now be deleted on sight unless they immediately contain models. Failure to do so will result in a fourth warning. - 16:17, May 13, 2012 (UTC) :Due to you continuing to create Customs pages without any intention of including physical content after several warnings, and trying to impersonate me to block another user for some reason, I've given you a week-long ban. You can return after that, and if you do I hope to see a big change. - 16:31, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Templates * Hi, when creating user templates like the ones you have been, please use a user subpage, ie User:Newman53/name of template. The template namespace is reserved for templates widely used and usually for the mainspace, eg . Thanks. 10:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) * Ok thanks for the tip. User:Newman53 10:37, May 21, 2012 (UTC)}} =) Chat? Soon, I'm a little busy right now. Ok? K Well, the Ninjago series is returning this year, and quite possibly early next year as well, to go along with the final wave of sets. I'm assuming the list is referring to that. Thanks for letting me know, though! Your welcome! Newman53 Copy http://lego.wikia.com/wiki/User:Newman53?diff=prev&oldid=994380 This was a copy of a part of my userpage but you just modified it a bit. :S I wonder why you didn't ask if you could do that before doing that because I'm a little surprised. Sorry. I never knew I had to ask for your permission. Sorry. ;( - User:Newman53 Hi! Just wanted to say hi! - User:CaptainJones123 Hey Jones! - [[User:Newman53|'NewmanZX']] ''Unlock your True Potential!'' Newman, you got to see this! Newman, look at this! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GLtSFZr3qNE&feature=g-all-u it's a trailer for the Stone Army episode! - User:CaptainJones123 --Toa Matau